


When I Looked at You This Morning

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's PoV, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl describes the power he has held. Poetry for Tierra469 who challenged me to get some Rickyl poetry up in here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Looked at You This Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierra469](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierra469/gifts).



I have held within my arms the power  
of everything. Everything comes  
to a point in time, the tip of an arrow  
I have made with my own hands  
while you have sat beside me. 

I have held so many things.

Guns, knives, a rocket launcher,  
the life of my brother, his eyes  
that I have tossed into my own soul,  
that rattle within me like loose  
change that will never be spent. 

Yes, I have held this, too.

A little girl. New eyes, new breath  
to spill. Blood, judgement, the road  
darkening. I have been the holder  
of death, have held bodies within  
my arms that will never have power again, 

but I have never held something like you. 

I have never held something with  
the power to make me powerless,  
the power to make me live again  
(have I ever lived?)  
(ever lived before you?)

Everything comes to a point 

and this is ours--your eyes  
have spilt out to give color  
to the sky, your hair has shaken  
down to be my dust, your body  
speaks between us, 

and I hold the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Links:
> 
> [MAE's Rickyl Fics and Recs](http://maerickyl.tumblr.com/): Where you can find a list of my fanfic, fanfic recs, and snippets of works in progress.  
> [Michelle A. Emerlind](http://michelleaemerlind.tumblr.com/): My general tumblr where I put stuff? And things? And just whatever I want.  
> [Rickyl Writer's Group](http://rickylwritersgroup.tumblr.com/): The home of the Rickyl Writer's Group! Come join! We love new people!  
> [Rickyl Writer's Group Forum](http://rickylwritersgroup.createaforum.com/): A place for Rickyl chat!


End file.
